Midnight Madness
by ALaViola
Summary: They never understood him. Just because his reality was not theirs, they locked him away and hid him from the free world. What happens when a certain blonde gets her freedom taken away from her and joins him in the institution? Will he learn to love again or forever hate the very beings that walked it. (MidLu week, October 25-31, Good Luck!)
1. Night One: Birthday

**So I have decided**

 **to once again participate in a shipping week**

 **this time it's Midnight X Lucy!**

 **Hopefully this week will**

 **be as much of a success as the CoLu week.**

 **LittlePrincessNana and GemNika set up the prompts and**

 **date for MidLu week so give them a special thanks**

 **for setting this all up for us!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

 **Any way's today's prompt is 'Birthday',**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _''I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind-'_**

 ** _Night One: Birthday_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Why is it when others are on the brink of madness, they attempt to calm said person down before they can harm anyone? Why when they are unable to sooth them, the brave bystanders attempt to confine their madness to a room where they are secluded from all types of life forms around them? Was there a reason to lock them away so irrationally, what would that person feel if they were balancing on a thin line between insanity and a normal life, only to be trapped in a room alone, where they could no longer speak to anything but the blank, white walls they were within? The answer would always be the same.

Fear; an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. This was something every person had to live with everyday they continued to wander the earth they called 'home', but it was the things within their home that petrified each and every one of them. Fear was something that everyone despised to feel, that one dreaded emotion that showcased their weaknesses to a foe, it proved that humans were not invincible, they could be defeated with even the weakest threat of many.

Although, could the same be said for a man who both feared and lusted his madness? It was a questionable declaration that many who knew him found themselves questioning, without it-the man was unresponsive and remained so until the shadows once again enveloped his pale form and yet his fear gnawed at him, worried of just what his insanity was capable of making him do. He was driven to the edge by something unknown to not only himself but others around him, one day the man began to notice small differences within him each day and it disturbed him to know end that he was beginning to see changes in his self that he himself had no memory of making. It was as if a large proportion of his memory from days had been taken out and hidden from him.

He had been one of those many people who were shunned from society, pacified by his friends before being trapped within four white walls with nothing to keep him company but the small fly on his wall, it may have seemed odd to any other person but to him-it was normal to be alone, normal to feel lonely and afraid, normal to call the only friend he had-which happened to be the fly on the padded walls- Nightmare. The man was unaware as why he had name the small insect Nightmare, it was just the first thing that came to mind when thinking of a name for his friend, maybe it was because of the haunting dreams he saw as his body rested or maybe because that was the general word that described his whole being; a nightmare.

Again he was unsure of the reason why he even kept the nuisance around when all it did was keep him up at night and buzz around his head although if he had to say something to defend himself, he would have to say that he kept the fly for the sole reason that he would not be left alone. It was something he could never handle, the silent room only proving how he was by himself, the suffocating air around him that seemed to chill slightly the more his body stayed passive, waiting desperately for anyone to enter and take him away somewhere he would be surrounded by other beings.

But that time never came.

The day he was taken in by some real people was the day he would forever be isolated from any contact other than Nightmare who had miraculously made its way into his 'room'. Macbeth tilted his head to the side, staring out the small window that was positioned close to the roof, out of his reach but even if he attempted to escape his confinement-there were still bars screwed on the inside and outside of the window, either way he would need to be some super villain to escape, not including the petite size of the window.

Black eyes glanced at the monitor beside his door, slight movement catching his attention as he stared at the screen in minor interest, Macbeth watched as a nurse walked toward his door before knocking quietly, he didn't respond and let silence surround him once again as the nurses footsteps faded in the distance after leaving his food through the bottom slot, he could hear the loud grumble of his stomach demanding food and yet he did not feel the need to eat. Glaring slightly as the smell of the cooked food reached his nose, Macbeth turned away from the provided substance and looked at his friend on the wall. He tilted his head, "How long has it been Nightmare?"

The fly remained unresponsive except for the small twitch of its wing every so often, registering Macbeth's voice as he continued to muse over his thoughts, occasionally sharing some with the fly but other than the quiet murmurs and the irregular intervals in which the 'Maddened' would scream, all was quiet. Rolling his head over the edge of the bed, the male stared at his feet that hung above him, resting against the padded wall, he wondered if it would be too much to ask for some color within the room-maybe black or a midnight blue, either way he would feel safer shrouded in darkness. Sighing to himself he silently closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into a Nightmare-filled sleep.

 ** _..._**

Macbeth cracked a black eye open, staring suspiciously at his door where a disturbance was taking place-evidently rousing him from his sleep; not that he minded. Multiple voices were heard, a few he recognized but one voice in particular caught his attention, a females voice chanting meaningless words that held no emotion behind them, her voice was soft and almost soothing to his ears, perhaps she was a new patient.

Curious, Macbeth sat up from the lumpy mattress he had been curled up on and glanced at the window, the moon shinning through the small glass, by the looks of it the time would be around midnight. Nodding to himself he sighed and stood up, taking unsteady steps toward his door eventually able to peek through the small rectangle at eye height with thin, miniature bars across it. His dark eyes roamed around the hall, searching for the substance of the noise that disrupted his sleep, his eyes locked on a crouched form on the floor just outside his door, slowly rocking back and forth.

Her blonde hair covered her face and most of her back, her skin was a sickly pale color that much resembled his after the lack of outside privileges, although why would they let mental hospital patients roam outside in the first place? _"I don't know why I am. I can't do that, they can't hear you."_ her quiet whispers reached his ears, her head snapping up at that point. Wide, fearful brown eyes frantically looking in every direction as her whispers continued. _"They don't understand. No, he can't get me here can he? I'm safe but I am not, right?"_ Abruptly, her words stopped, eyes wandering up to meet his. Macbeth blinked, it was odd to see someone stare him directly in the eye-mental patient or not- without being frightened, he had no clue as to why they might fear him, maybe it was his hair or the darkness around his eyes but either way this girl just continued to stare.

One of the nurses allowed the guard beside them to open the 'room door' right across from his as she carefully helped the girl up from off the floor-her whispers continuing after the brief eye contact they held. She reminded him of a broken record, playing over and over again only stuttering at odd moments, pausing only sometimes to look around her.

It wasn't uncommon to see patients-or as Macbeth liked to call them, prisoners- to speak to themselves whether it was an attempt to keep themselves sane from lack of social connection or because they had already lost it. Although this seemed to be different from the normal nutcases around him, she seemed more sensible-aware, guarded. Frankly it bothered Macbeth, he had no idea as to why but it irked him to see the mysterious blonde like that, she wasn't meant to be like that-he could tell- but then again, didn't they all?

Her constant mumbling never ceased despite the bang of her door closing behind her. Despite the numerous echoed screams bouncing off the walls around them. He observed her through the small box in their door, her pale features barely visible in the darkness of her room but Macbeth could clearly see the look of sadness in her features as she stared out the window that was just out of her reach.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Macbeth stared at the physiologist in disinterest. There was nothing to be said anymore. He was fine, there was no reason to hold him in this prison any longer and yet they persisted and said he was mentally unstable. He didn't understand how, his thoughts had not changed much since he was young, minus the growing maturity he was the same person he had always been, the socially awkward, night loving kid. The physiologist moved from his standing position beside the window to sit in the seat behind his desk, his hand clasped above the desk between them.

"Now, Macbeth-"

"Midnight." The dark haired male corrected, "I told you to call me Midnight."

A long, unimpressed look was followed after his curt words before the man sighed, "right, Midnight. It seems there has been no improvement in your condition since coming here." He clicked his pen and glanced down at the notebook in front of him, "Don't you think it's about high time you start trying Midnight?"

"No, I do not believe it is." The dark haired male replied stubbornly. There was no issue with the way he was living now. He didn't even have to pay for his own clothes, food or the roof over his head. He only had to sit in a room and speak to Nightmare the whole day. 'I see no gain for me by getting better so what is the rush?" The only down side was-

"It's not healthy for you to live like this all the time Midnight when the only companion you have to speak to his a mere fly on the wall in your room and I doubt you consider me a companion of any sort."

-that. Freed Justine was on the top of his hit list.

He went rigid. Nightmare? How did he know of his fly friend? "...How did you know about that?"

"You don't talk to yourself nor do you speak pleasantly to the guards and so I peaked in on you out of curiosity. Are you getting lonely all alone in your room Midnight?"

"Better of there than with the idiots outside." Bullshit. He'd rather be out of this institute, but it would happen, Midnight wouldn't allow him. Freed's eyes hardened and he leaned toward his patient.

"Why did you do it knowing you'd be caught?"

"Simple." Midnight grinned at him without shame. "I couldn't resist."

 ** _..._**

Macbeth sighed as he was allowed back into his room, it was dark once again-not that he minded of course. He could feel a faint pulse in the back of his head. No. He shook his head frantically, jaw clenched firmly together, a grim expression on his face. Not again. He refused to allow it to come out again. If he could keep it at bay than maybe he would succeed in escaping this institution. The throbbing became more insistent. Damnit he _hated_ this feeling. The feeling of being overpowered-being completely useless.

He could barely hear the screaming resounding around the halls anymore. He crouched low on the floor and held his head in his hands. _Stop! Don't come out again!_ His body shook with unease and he hoped to Zeref that the feeling would pass over quickly. Macbeth stilled. Someone was here. His fly certainly didn't make the sound of even breaths when flying around. His dark eyes traveled up to his bed to see the blonde girl he had been watching earlier. What was she doing in his room? How did she get in his room? What the hell were the guards doing?

He eyed her relaxed form suspiciously. "Who are you?" Her body twitched slightly before her head turned to him. Her lips were moving but no sound came out of them. More mumbling? What was wrong with this woman? Her dull, brown eyes connected with his, she looked so dead. Perhaps she felt the same as he did about this place. It was a prison, not a home.

"Me?" She questioned her voice soft. She turned her gaze to the side so she faced the wall. "Who am I?" Was this girl being serious? Macbeth couldn't fathom why she would question a wall about her name, shouldn't she know it already? After all it is her own name. He took a wary step forward, he was stronger and she seemed unaware of the presence a male had.

"Who are you and how did you get in my room?" He questioned her again. Macbeth could feel the disgusting feeling of _him_ taking over him, hands crawling up his throat. _No. Not yet._ She looked at him and rolled onto her stomach.

"It would be more polite if you said your name first."

"This is my room and you are invading my privacy, i see no need for me to introduce myself to my intruder." Really? Was this woman even aware she wasn't in her own room?

"They say my name is Lucy, now you."

He raised a brow. "...Midnight." He didn't trust this woman. She can have _his_ name. "How did you get in here? Are the guards not outside on patrol?" She shook her head slowly, her blonde hair swaying with the movement. Macbeth had to admit, she was beautiful. What was wrong with her? She seemed normal, Why was she here?

"They sleep quite peacefully." Of course they did. Security was not the best here. Her eyes suddenly became sharp and she looked as if she was analyzing him. "I`m not supposed to be here." She told him. "They said it would be better. I would get better in here but I don`t like it. I hate it. I feel trapped. This isn't nice. I want to be home." Lucy paused. "No. Never mind. Home is not safe either. He will be there. Maybe I will stay. It is safer."`

What was she talking about? Who was she talking about? "...Why are you here?" She stopped moving and it was so quiet that Macbeth swore if he didn`t see the steady rise and fall of Lucy`s chest, she wasn't breathing.

"Why?" She asked. She slumped off the bed and slowly stood before tilting her head to the side and repeatedly tapping the side of her head with her finger. "Because they can't hear them."

"Hear who?"

"The voices." Lucy replied simply. "They are afraid of what they cannot understand." Macbeth paused at this. This woman had the same thoughts as he did, an odd one she was. "I can hear voices," she looked up to the ceiling, "but nobody else can. They tell me I need to be rid of them but I don't want them to go. They help me and they protect me." Lucy looked at him. "I didn't always have them. Only started hearing them recently."

He questioned her. "Why?"

"..." Lucy shrunk away from him and curled herself into a ball. She seemed to shiver under the moonlight. "I told him no. I didn't like it but he insisted. He wouldn't stop." She replied brokenly. "His hands. _Oh Mavis_ his hands were so dirty! I could _feel_ the filth on them when he touched me." Macbeth's stomach dropped. _Zeref_ he already knew where this was going. It made him feel sick. The woman looked nothing less than innocent and although he could be wrong but she seemed like a genuinely nice girl. "They told me that coming here was a birthday gift. I would be safe. But I don't feel safe." Damn, it was her birthday?

He would have liked to wish her well but considering the situatin…

"...What are the voices like?" Macbeth asked. He thought a distraction may be something she needed. He was not good with his words nor did he know how to comfort a woman but he could at least avert her attention to something less traumatizing. She snapped her head towards him and tilted her head, thinking.

"There are twelve of them." Her smile returned slowly as she began to explain each of their personalities and rolls in her mind. Macbeth couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. This woman was strange. She didn't look at him with disgust nor did she run in fear at the sight of him. Although the reason could be because she was in this establishment along with the other insane people there. Either way, eh would take advantage of her presence. Finally there was someone he could speak to that didn't assume him to be different or mentally unstable.

...Even if he really was.

* * *

 **Midnight Madness**

 ** _''-There was something so pleasant about that place.'_**

 **Night Two**

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter out of seven for this week, I'm excited to get this story going and see how many people support this pairing! Special thanks again to _GemNika and LittlePrincessNana_ for creating this year's MidLu week! The song used at the beginning and ending of this chapter is _'Crazy by Melanie Martinez'. Thank_ you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I am writing it! Good luck with your own writing!** **  
** **Until next time!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Night Two: Clock

**And we're back!**

 **Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter**

 **Just like you did the last.**

 **It's a little odd writing a story like this**

 **But it's a nice new experience.**

 **Today's prompt is clock**

 **Let's get on with it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'Even our emotions are an echo in so much space-'_**

 ** _Night Two: Clock_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Macbeth stared at the ceiling of his room. It had been a quick month this time around. Lucy continuously came to his room whenever she was able, some nights-surprisingly- the guards were awake and aware so she was unable to come. Oddly enough he didn't mind her presence. Normally he hated having to speak to another person but whether he was responding to Lucy or not she didn't seem to mind, she still had her friends to speak to if he wasn't the one communicating with her. It was strange...

Macbeth found that Lucy often spoke to her 'friends' when she was lonely. She told him that she hadn't heard their voices before the incident that led to her being taken to this institution. Macbeth deducted that the reason the voices were there was because Lucy used them to guide her away from the brink of insanity, perhaps if not for them, she would already be locked away in a strait jacket all day and night. He hated the idea of Lucy being locked in a room with restraints and he was partially glad that the voices were there to keep her somewhat sane.

Although another part of him was not. Besides the fact that there were a few male voices that enjoyed commenting on her beauty and generous assets, he didn't like the fact that the voices brought Lucy to this institute. She could just be walking around like a normal person if they weren't in her head, or perhaps she would go mad. Though, there was that small, selfish part of him that was overjoyed that she could hear those voices. Without Lucy being able to hear them-he wouldn't have ever met her nor would he have the ability to know how nice communicating with another human was.

He stared up at the darkening ceiling, would she come tonight? Macbeth shook his head. Why was he even asking himself that? It was like he was hoping for Lucy to come and speak to him like she had before. Perhaps he was. But why? Was it because he was so desperate for communication that she would suffice until he was released.

 _If_ he was released.

No he didn't think that was it. Did he genuinely enjoy her being there? He had noticed himself feeling a bit more comfortable around her. Was he getting close to her? Did she feel the same way? Zeref he sounded like a schoolboy with a crush. He only liked her because she was different… and someone to talk to. Nothing else. That meant they weren't close right? Otherwise he would have told her about _him_ …. She would most likely be afraid.

Hell anyone would be afraid of _him_.

The sound of his door opening startled him. Macbeth looked up and saw a glimpse of Lucy's blonde hair. So she did come. Somehow he could himself smiling but it immediately dropped when he saw the look on her face. He sat himself up and looked at her questioningly. What was wrong with her? "Shadow?" He asked, a pet-name he had given her a week earlier. He thought is suited her considering her personalities were a shadow of herself.

She liked it.

She sniffled. "You alright?" He asked. She whimpered before racing further into his room, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She was shaking, he noticed. What the hell happened? Stunned momentarily, he blinked at her before cautiously wrapping his arms around her trembling form. How long had it been since he last held a person like this? "Hey, why're you crying?" His hands move on their own accord and gently brushed the tears away from her face.

"I-I had the dream again…" She had been having nightmares about the terror that brought her here and every night she did have it she would come racing to his room although she was never this shaken up. Or at least not enough to leap into his arms. He laughed and pat her head.

"Is that it?" He asked. She nodded and he pulled back a little to look at her face. The hell was wrong with him? "Well that's not too bad. Remember I told you that he can't hurt you right? You're safe here despite the weirdos roaming the hall." She shook her head frantically.

"I know. You'll protect me… but that's not it." She paused and turned a bit to look at him. Zeref were their faces close. Although he wouldn't let her see his discomfort by being in close contact with her. "I-I can't hear him…" Did she mean one of the voices?

"Who?"

"I can't hear Taurus anymore…" She swiped at her eyes. "Normally when I wake up I can hear him commenting on my body and how I look nice even when disoriented but he hasn't said anything and everyone else is just avoiding it." Macbeth was unsure whether he should be happy or afraid to hear this. On one side he was happy to hear that Lucy was getting better and maybe she would no longer need her voices to keep her intact. Although, he feared that if all of the voices disappeared maybe she would loose what remained of her sanity or perhaps she would be well and leave.

He didn't want that.

"...It's okay." He soothed, desperately trying to quell her sobbing. Zeref he hated hearing her cry and he hated seeing her like this. His chest tightened as she cried into his shoulder, he was getting on odd feeling from her. Macbeth wanted to hold her to him and never let go and yet he wanted to push her away and back into the corner of his room. No! He wouldn't do that to her.

Why wouldn't he?

Christ, he didn't know anymore.

 ** _..._**

 _That ticking!_

 _Zeref_ , it was the same every time! He would walk in that damn councilors office and the annoying rhythmic ticks of the clock would be heard. Did that man not notice the insanity he was causing within him? He hated it. Why must it be ticking every time? He could do without it. Macbeth glowered at his councilor. He _despised_ this man with his long green hair and stiff looking features. Most times the man looked as if he had a stick up hiss ass, his back straight and his folded hands propped up on his desk. If he weren't in a strait jacket at the moment, Midnight considered snapping the mans neck.

Fucking pathetic.

 _Calm yourself!_ He ignored the voice. Midnight stared blankly at the man before him. Again with that perfect posture and poised look. The bastard was mocking him. His fingers twitched slightly within the jacket, he could possibly escape, but what was the fun in that? _Don't you dare!_ His attention snapped to the councilor as he spoke. "...Well Macbeth-"

"Midnight." He corrected harshly. Zeref why could he not remember something as simple as his name? He had the fucking documents in his hands. No, the prim and proper councilor was above remembering the name of his patients.

"Right." He replied passively. "...It seems you have improved nicely over the last month." Midnight paused at this. A month? Was this because of the girl? He chuckled inwardly. Oh, this was delightful. _Shut the fuck up!_ He remembered vaguely feeling odd whenever she came around as of late. He had been in this facility since he turned eleven and had been there for two years and yet there had never been any progress, he wouldn't allow it to put it simply.

How can two years of scarring be ebbed away through one moth? By a mere female no less.

Although he found the woman to be quite enticing at times and she was not hard on the eyes. His dark eyes turned to meet his councilors, "Hey Justin-?"

"Mr. Justine to you Midnight."

Now the bastard knew how it felt.

"Justine. That new girl we got..." He squinted at Midnight behind his glasses.

"Do you mean patient 777?" The green haired male paused to stare at the glint in his eyes. "What do you want with her?" Oh, he wanted a lot but surely he couldn't say that.

"It's not want _I_ want." He replied dismissively. "It's what _he_ wants."

"Well what does he want."

Midnight paused a moment and listened. _Don't you fucking dare you bastard!_ The quiet ticks of the clock sounding in the back of his mind. "Well first he wants you to stop that clock and I agree wholeheartedly, that thing is fucking annoying." The prick- oh that was a good name- nodded slowly before stopping the insistent ticking of clock.

"Now tell me. What do you want with Miss Lucy?"

"Not me."

"He."

"Yes he." Midnight stared at the clock, not turning to look at his councilor while he spoke. "Have you ever wondered Freed? Have you ever wondered why we don't like that pessimistic ticking of the clock?" Frankly it looked as if he didn't care although he appalled look Midnight received after calling him by his first name brought him sanctification.

"How does this have anything to do-?"

"Ah, ah, ah." He raised the non-visible finger inside his jacket and smirked at Freed. "It's not polite to interrupt a man while he about to speak. It is actually quite rude of you considering your background." He smiled sardonically, "you were raised to be a noblemen weren't you Freed? These are common manners, they should have been grilled into your mind by now."

"..."

"Ah, I see no words, huh?" Midnight tilted his head to the side. "Where was I? Oh yes! That insistent ticking, its a fucking nuisance. What man wishes to know how much time he has left? A mad man would, but not for himself. No, he wants to know how many seconds, minutes, hours, _days_ his victim has left." He laughed, watching Freed's face twist into a scowl. "It's a feeling no man filled with insanity can resist."

"..."

 _"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." He chanted before pausing._ "And yet they do..." His eyes shimmered with malice and his hands clenched into fists behind his back. "They resist. They do so very hard, but most are too strong." Midnight grinned smugly. "I was one of those. I am one of those." He leaned forward as Freed sat stiffly, not willing to show his fear. It was no use though, the white knuckles clenching around his chair and small shake of his arms was all he needed. "You have one of those in you, so does the guard outside the door, along with your wife and unborn child."

Freed's eyes widened and he covered the wedding band on his hand and glanced at the picture of his impregnated wife. He stared ferociously. "But we are strong. We can control them."

"Or they have not yet tried..."

"Midnight watched as he flared his nostrils in frustration in anger. "No. We're strong, we will defeat them. Macbeth was too weak but we are not."

"No you cannot. No one can defeat them. You can train it, polish it, tame it but there is no defeating it." Midnight denied bluntly, watching as fear glimmered in the mans eyes. Macbeth had been a fighter, had fought him for years, but Midnight was stronger. "We wait and wait like the patient bastards we are and then we strike at your weakest moment." He laughed. "Not even you can escape it Freed. Insanity's everywhere."

A knock on the door interrupted the silence that followed his statement. A security guard walked in. "Times up 776. Time to go."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." He was trying to recompose himself, make himself feel as if he hadn't just been violated and exposed in front of a nutcase. It wasn't working.

"Remember what I said Freed. It's everywhere." The guard began to lead him out the door when his councilor decided to speak up once again. Was the man trying to stop him? Trying to desperately avoid the inevitable. He watched as the green haired councilor walked around his desk to sit on the edge, holding the picture of him and his pregnant wife in his hand. He looked at him.

"You won't be able to have her Midnight. Not after what you've done and what she's been through." He seemed so sure. It was a pity that he was incorrect about it.

Midnight smirked and turned away. "She'll succumb. She's too fragile."

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'And when you're out there, without care, yeah I was out of touch.'_**

 ** _Night Three_**

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Well that escalated! The story will progress quickly considering there will only be seven chapters. What do you think is going on with Midnight? Also to those of you (if you have) read my "CoLu Week" dedication, I promise I will not end this one so tragically so you can be rest assured, the ending is happy! Nothing really spooky will happen in this story but if you enjoy NaLu then look out for the chapters I will post on Halloween, they will be creepy! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Until Next time!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Night Three: Pin-Up

**Hey guys!**

 **We're back for the third night!**

 **Have any of you thought of what is wrong with Macbeth?**

 **Well we're going to be seeing**

 **a bit more of him in this chapter that explains some things.**

 **There's another time skip again. Sorry this was so short but**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'But it wasn't because I didn't know enough. Just knew too much-'_**

 ** _Night Three: Pin-Up_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

"What?" His mouth went dry as he stared at the blushing blonde before him. Macbeth had just recently found out she was twenty years of age and had previously been a model. Sure Lucy was beautiful but he never expected a mental hospital patient to be a rising model in the agency, apparently she was only supposed to be on a 'short leave' in her job while she was in the institution with him. She looked away from him and scratched the side of her head in embarrassment.

Yeah, he could see it.

"Is it that surprising? Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I can't get in situations like this..." Well to him it was unheard of. It had been approximately four months since Lucy had joined him in the Madness. During those four months she had lost five voices, obviously she hadn't taken it very well. Each night she would come to his room and mourn the loss of a voice, he would always hold her close to him despite his tendency to shy away from human contact. It was odd to say the least.

His councilor made sure not to have the clock working while he was in the room with him and Midnight continued to scare the fuck out of him. It was amusing, he had to admit. Although, Freed had began to focus more on the clock Midnight had been so insistent on speaking of. He could still see the fear his councilor held, Macbeth didn't blame him-he could be terrifying as each person.

Although surprisingly enough he had improved even more than the first time Freed had noticed changes in his mental activity. He even said that he may be released soon although he did comment on the vulgar mouth he had. Quite frequently too. Macbeth sometimes convince Midnight to ask about

"Well it's not that I can't see it..." His eyes roamed her curvaceous body. "I just didn't expect it." She shrugged and smiled mysteriously at him. Macbeth shook his head, this girl seemed so broken when he first met her but now she was the cheekiest woman he had ever met. "What kind of Modeling did you do? He was too knowledgeable about modeling but his friend Sorano Agira was a model and used to ramble about her photo shoots constantly.

"The odd job here and there..." She mumbled thoughtfully before adding, "Once they had even dressed me up in this yellow, feathery dress-it looked horrible. I basically looked like big bird from Sesame street." He sputtered a laugh and squinted at her, big bird? Really? Was that the new fashion statement? "But as of recently I had gotten a contract to model for a lingerie company." His chuckles died down and he nearly choked on his saliva.

"Y-You were an underwear model?"

Her pink tinted cheeks burned red as she nodded and looked away from him, this woman was going to make him go even crazier than he already was. "Yeh, it was a good job and it's actually where I met most of my best friends." She winced as she mentioned this before sighing, and where the I met him..."

Macbeth looked at her cautiously, did she mean her attacker? She must have noticed the look on his face because she nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"Yeah, I met him while modeling..." She looked away from him, a foreboding expression on her face. "His name was Dan Straight. He worked as a security guard at the building the shoot was held at." Macbeth looked down at himself. So she liked men with muscle? "He was overly friendly at sweet at seemed like a good guy." He wasn't extremely muscular himself but he did play soccer.

...eight years ago.

"You know," she laughed bitterly. "I didn't always like him. In fact I thought him to be a cocky ass man-whore." _Whoa,_ damn she was hot when she swore. Macbeth looked away awkwardly. _She doesn't like you._ He knew that already, Midnight didn't need to add salt to the wound. "He was persistent though. For months he would make some hints toward being more than acquaintances and past friends, doing nice things for me, bringing me flowers, helping me with a few problems." Her lips twitched upward slightly. "Pretty soon he became a close friend."

"..."

He stayed silent. He could see the glimmering tears in her eyes and he hated that he couldn't make her forget it. Make her forget why she was here, why she was the ways he was, why she could hear things no one else could.

"We began to hang out more often, he'd come over to my place and hand out and sometimes he would even ask me out occasionally." Lucy sniffed and rubbed at her nose. "After a few months we started getting serious and things were progressing quickly but not fast enough for him," She could feel Macbeth's arms wrap around her comfortingly. It felt nice.

"I started to notice that he was getting increasingly aggressive as time went on. He would come to my door piss-ass drunk and start yelling at me for no apparent reason and when I would ask him why he was so mad he would just brush me off. I didn't know what I did to make him so angry."

He stared at her. "Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

Lucy laughed weakly. "Because I liked him. I was stupid, I didn't know what to do in that situation." She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "It got worse, and sometimes he would even grab me but I found that the touches were less violent rather than sensual. I didn't like it. It felt wrong the way he was touching me and I would always push him away and he would always back away with an angry look on his face, but one night, he didn't. Dan just stood there and stared at me with the most angry look I have ever seen on his face."

"Shadow, you don't have-"

Her hands shook as she stopped him. She needed to do this. She wanted to get over her nightmare. To get better. To leave this facility with Macbeth. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed the subtle changes in him, he was getting better. She could see it. "He just grinned at me. Like he didn't even hear what I just said. Dan started to come closer before grabbing me and b-bending me over the side of the kitchen counter." She was crying, Her tears soaking her rosy cheeks. Lucy could almost feel his disgusting hands touching her over and over again. She began to scratch at her skin. She felt so dirty.

She needed to be clean. She furiously rubbed at the skin. "He told me that it's been long enough. That I should give myself to him." _Clean yourself. Kill the germs and wipe away the sin._ "I refused and he got angry. He hit me, bit me and pulled at my hair but I still told him no. That was the final straw for him and he just snapped. He r-raped me." Her skin was beginning to redden and it felt raw but she didn't care, her skin must be cleaned.

 _Rub the skin_

 _Keep it away_

 _Rub away the sin._

Two hands gripped her wrist and she jumped her eyes wide and full of terror. She wanted to leave. Oh Mavis she wanted to be safe but she wasn't she never would be. Lucy curled in on herself and began to rock. "They found me on the floor. Lying broken on the floor. Dirty as sin and guilty. He was gone. Couldn't find him. Couldn't find him, he was gone. He can find me. He knows where I am." Her head snapped toward Macbeth "I can still _feel_ him." Macbeth's face was grim as he stared at her. Why did he look like that? Was it because she was dirty. She could feel it. She was dirty.

"Stop." He told her gruffly, pulling her into his chest and holding her head against him. She resisted, pushing at his chest, trying desperately to break away with a scared look on her face.

"No. Don't touch me. I'm dirty." She struggled against him as his arms tightened around him. "Let me go. I'm dirty I need to be clean! Stop! Don't touch me, you'll get dirty!"

"No!" He barked at her, roughly pulling her back into him and she stilled. "I'm not letting you go. You're not dirty. If anything I am. Fuck just shut up and stop spouting that bullshit, Lucy!" He sounded broken. Why did he sound like that? Macbeth wasn't dirty. He was clean. Her voices whisper incoherent words to her as Macbeth held her close and comforted her. She looked to the side, barely registering the words the voices were telling her. This mentality state she made through her voices. It was all lies, the world was fucked and the voices were just a Shadow of herself to keep her mentally stable.

She was a freak.

 _Rub the skin_

 _Keep it away_

 _Rub away the sin._

And the voices were what represented her sin.

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'-Does that make me crazy? Possibly.'_**

 ** _Night Four_**

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Well now we learned a little more about Lucy and her voices are slowly fading. Anybody dressing up for Halloween? What is it!? My friend and I are going out again this year, and she began with the idea of going as a broken, creepy china doll and then she ended up as a ninja. I was laughing at the difference, she still wants to be the doll but her mother grabbed the ninja costume for her so she's stuck with that! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Night Four: Copy

**Here is day Four!**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far!**

 **Only three more nights left.**

 **It's raining hard down here,**

 **we're getting the ending of hurricane Patricia, it's nothing severe**

 **but I really hate this kind of weather.**

 **Especially since I have to walk in it.**

 **Anyway! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'An I hope that you are having the time of your life-'_**

 ** _Night Four: Copy_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Another month and more voices had left her. Mavis she didn't know how to deal with it. Lucy blinked slowly as Freed walked in the room, starting another one of their daily counseling sessions. He smiled kindly down at her and seated himself across from her as he dropped his folders on the desk in between them. "How are you Lucy?" He asked.

"Fine." _No, you're not._ "How's Cana doing?" Freed laughed and ran his finger along the silver wedding ring on his hand.

"She's doing okay. Not too pleased with being separated from her wine but she's excited just as much as me." He turned and looked at her. "And she's waiting for you to come back so you can be the first to hold her. She would even consider me being the first."

Lord she felt sick. _You will get out._ Lucy laughed, "Of course she wouldn't. She made me a promise." She paused and smirked up at him. "So you're having a girl?"

He chuckled and sighed. "Sadly."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad..." He smiled and shook his head in disagreement.

"It will be if she turns out as beautiful as her mother. She'll have boys flocking to her by the time she's ten!"

Lucy laughed and agreed with him wholeheartedly. If she had not been straight herself, Lucy probably would have gone after Cana. The woman was stunning. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

He nodded. "Felicia."

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, I got to choose what we named her and I like it." His smile was radiant and full of love. She could tell he was excited to meet his daughter. His smile turned into a firm line. "You have been progressing well these past few months Lucy but I am worried about you state of mind."

She shrugged indifferently, "I can't hear them very well anymore, they're... quiet."

"Your voices?" She nodded and Freed wrote something down on his clipboard. "How many voices can you hear right now?"

She hesitated. "Four."

"Which ones?"

"Aquarius, Leo, Libra and Gemini."

"So you lost four more?" She nodded mutely and he asked. "Have they been acting strange lately?"

"No." She paused. "Yes, they are much more quiet now..." She hated it. She hated the silence they left her in. She felt alone.

"That may be a good sign Lucy." Maybe. But she didn't like it. "You might be able to leave soon if they go completely silent ad I make sure you're stable." Yes. Leaving is good. He paused and looked at her. "Lucy? Have you been speaking to Midnight?"

"Who-?" a knock at the door interrupted her as a security guard walked in to escort Lucy back t her room. She looked toward Freed curiously, "Who is Midnight, Freed?" He stared at her momentarily before he hesitantly replied.

"Ask Macbeth."

 _ **...**_

And then she asked him.

"I-I've done a lot of horrible things Shadow." Lucy stared at him curiously, honestly she had no clue that he was in fact the kind of monster she feared so much. He was the monster all women feared. He could feel Midnight surge forward and claw at his throat, he was trying to stop him from speaking. Maybe he should stop. To Hell with that. He was done with keeping quiet. He was a bastard. Whether he was in his right mind or not there was no excuse. "...And I don't blame you if you're afraid of me."

"I wouldn't be afraid of you." _You might be. No, she definitely will._ His mouth started to dry and his mind felt heavy. _Zeref_ he didn't want to do this but he needed to know. The guilt was beginning to ebb away at him. He needed to talk to someone other than his idiotic councilor who provided no sympathy. Not that he wanted nor needed any. He should have been executed when the judge said he was guilty. But no, they didn't allow him the pleasure of death.

"My father was not always the nicest person. My mother had died while giving birth to me and I was the result of her death. He was always disappointed. I couldn't ever do anything right but I never did anything wrong for a child." He closed his eyes. "Constantly he told me I was a failure that my mother had failed him and I was following in her footsteps."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Why?" He laughed. "Sometimes I ask myself the same question. Why? Why go through all of that without result when my own father didn't even love me. But I refused to believe it. I made myself think he loved, that he actually cared, that he was just so devastated by my mother's death that he had put a barrier up between us." Macbeth shook his head. "That wasn't it. Just before my birthday, he commit suicide right in front of me at the dining table. Shot a bullet right through his head. I would always think. Was that my birthday present? Was I really worth such cruelty? I hated him, or I said I did but truth is-I can't stop loving him. He's my father damnit."

"It started when I turned twelve. I began to blank out a lot and do things that i don't ever remember doing." Macbeth glanced at her but she said nothing, merely leaned into him and listened. Someone to listen. Was it really happening? "They were just small thinks like turning on the tap on the sink, grabbing clothes, having a shower. Innocent stuff really. Although as I grew older I started to notice that whenever I blanked out, the small things turned into larger things like going out to the mall and buying things or even talking to a friend quite cruelly."

"You didn't... remember?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. After a bit I had began to control it, it would come less often and there were less complications in my life. For a bit." Macbeth turned to stare at the window where his fly friend was. "It was exhausting controlling whatever it was. It was so strong, but I convinced myself that I was stronger than it and I would defeat it." He paused and looked at her. "Do you know what it feels like to feel controlled, caged? That's how I felt. I could _feel_ him grasping at my throat, I could _feel_ him trying to take control over me. It was like there was something inside of me."

"Oh Mavis, Macbeth-"

"When I looked in the mirror," he laughed. _What a pathetic little thing_. "I couldn't even recognize myself any longer. I was like the puppet and it was my master, I do as it commands or fear the results. I could have fucking done something, gotten help. But I refused to acknowledge myself as anything but me, even if that wasn't what I saw." He paused and sighed. "It was when I turned nineteen that I lost control and ended up blacking out for a few hours during the night after a late work shift." Macbeth turned away from her, Lord it was shameful. "I found myself in front of the mirror with make-up coating my face after coming to. I looked like a Monster."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "Monster?"

"Yes. A disgusting creature. It began to happen more often but only coming out during the night and I began to call whatever it was Midnight." He told Lucy slowly. It was beginning to get harder to talk to her. The hand was clawing at his throat again. Down! _Don't tell the bitch! Don't tell the bitch! Don't do it! Or I'll slit it!_ "One day I received a visit from the police. I had intense questioning, asking things like; _where were you at Midnight on the fourth of July? Do you have an alibi? Do you know who Sorano Aguria is?_ I had no idea why they were asking me this nor who the woman was. That's when they arrested me."

"..."

"I didn't give a convincing statement of course and they charged me with second degree murder along with... sexual assault." He heard the blonde shakily take in a breath. She was scared of him. Terrified. Of course she would be. She found out her new friend was a sex offender. Something she was already wary and terrified of but the fact that she had experienced something like that was what made everything worse. He continued. "I told them I had no recollection of anything they were accusing me of and decided to get me check out by a doctor for things like memory loss."

"It wasn't. Was it?"

He smiled sardonically. "No. It wasn't. I had been diagnosed with a mental disorder called Multiple personality disorder. That's what Midnight was." Macbeth grimaced and clenched his hands. Do it. Tell her. You must bear the shame and guilt. Tell her! _Don't tell the bitch!_ "He was my disorder. My guilty pleasure. My sentencing was reduced thanks to Midnight and after I had done my time I was immediately placed in this facility."

"Oh my Mavis..." She cradled her head in her hands. No doubt her voices were telling her to leave. He wouldn't blame her if she left. His chest clenched painfully at the thought but he refused to do anything about it. This is what he got for being a sick freak. _You told the bitch! Slit her throat!_ Why couldn't he be someone else? Why couldn't he be different? Be something other than a creepy psycho? Why he could he just be something that he's not.

 _Because you're not, I am you and you are me. There is no escaping it._

* * *

 **Midnight Madness**

 ** _'-But think twice, that's my only advice.'_**

 **Night Five**

* * *

 **Shattered_Nightmares712: The truth has been discovered! What do you think will happen between them? Will Lucy forgive not only Midnight but Macbeth or will she leave them with a bitter feeling? You will have to find out in the next chapter! This was short but I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless!  
Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Night Five: Silence

**Two Days lefts Guys!**

 **We are getting close to Halloween!**

 **I'm really excited for it**

 **maybe some of you are big Halloween fans too!**

 **Literally in my house, Halloween is a bigger deal than Christmas for us,**

 **we have way more decorations for Halloween than we do Christmas.**

 **Which Is fine, Halloween is awesome!**

 **Here we will see how Lucy is feeling about the information**

 **Macbeth had just given her about himself**

 **and Midnight.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you-'_**

 ** _Night Five: Silence_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Freed stared at the red wine in his cup, watching as it swirled in his glass while his hand moved in languid circles. His thought kept revolving around his two patients that have had a remarkable amount of recovery within a very short time span. Macbeth Moon and Lucy Heartfilia. Lord they both seemed so broken, he wanted to help his and his wife's friend and he wanted to keep Midnight away from her but it seemed he was not able to prevent their meetings.

"That's not fair Freed!" His wife strolled in the room, a pout on her lips watching as he nursed his drink. "You're drinking right in front of me!" He chuckled and pulled on her arm so she sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I want my wine..." Freed shook his head at her.

"You know what the doctor said Cana-"

"Yeah, Yeah. No alcohol while I'm pregnant..." She grumbled bitterly. Staring at her glass of orange juice before turning to him with eyes filled with worry. "How is Lucy doing Freed? You haven't been telling me much, just that she's doing okay and should be out soon enough."

He sighed. He didn't want to worry her but he hated lying. Lucy had been progressing better then he initially thought but she was retreating back into herself like a scared child, he hated seeing it but this was his job, to help people with mental disabilities and bring them back into society. Her progress had been going to ruins within the past week though, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned Midnight but he had a theory. A theory that would only work if Lucy allowed herself to be free of her thoughts and voices.

She hadn't said anything otherwise thought. Not a word. No broken whispers in the air or mumbled frustration, just complete and utter silence. It infuriating and disturbing at the same time. Surely his wife wouldn't want to hear this state of her friend. He smiled with effort. "Better. Not as well as she could be doing but she is getting there."

Cana smiled with relief. "That awesome! I hope she can come home soon..." She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and smiled. "I really want her to meet Felicia soon." He kissed her.

"I hope so too." Perhaps what he was doing was not the best option. He could seclude Macbeth away from Lucy so she could have time to recovery but that wouldn't work, she needed to heal and Macbeth could do, he just had to believe in her strength and that she could handle whatever Midnight brought to her. Although Lucy would also need to complete her own healing in order to help Macbeth. It wasn't as if he noticed. Midnight was become less aggressive with each visit the two had together, sometimes he even got to speak with Macbeth.

The man held much remorse.

He wanted to do good. He was planning to have a bright and happy future when everything was dumped on him. He wanted to meet that special girl, get married and have a family with her. One that he never got. It wasn't as if the second personality in Macbeth was an odd occurrence, it actually made sense after he was told of the man's family situation.

Macbeth had lived in violent and unhealthy household. His father would drink away their money and little Macbeth was forced to go without food for days, his mother worked as a stripper in a club and was rarely ever home to show him the love that he never received. His mother frankly wanted nothing to do with his father, and he was fine with it but his father was not, occasionally when his mother would come home his father would become increasingly aggressive. He would yell and grab and grope his mother despite her wishes and sometimes told him to go to his room before he heard grunts and crying.

His mother would be raped and why she came back was unknown to any of them. She just came back again and again and each time she seemed more broken, more lost and more unreachable. Only once had he gotten Macbeth's true feelings recorded and that was the first day they met.

 _"Can you tell me why you did what you did." Freed coaxed harshly. He was in no mood for gentle prompting. He wanted this done and to never see the despicable man face again. But he couldn't do that. This was his new patient and he needed to help him even if he desperately desired to murder Macbeth. "Why did you do it."_

 _"..."_

 _"What purpose did you have to do this?"_

 _"..."_

 _Why wouldn't he answer? Was It because he had no words to explain his crimes? Or was it because he thinks it was not him who committed these crimes? It was a possibility but he went with the fact that Macbeth may have been in shock._

 _"Tell me. Macbeth why did you do it?" Freed asked, leaning closer to the dark haired males face. It looked so cold, so caved in like he had been starved for months. A result of his abuse he assumed. "Did you do it to gain the love you never had? To gain the feeling of warmth your mother never gave you?" A response! He cut where it hurt and got a response in result! "Or was it because that was what your father had taught you to do, showed you how to treat a woman. Like a piece of trash." He paused, 'or was it because you couldn't handle the fact that you were so different and that you had something wrong with you that you wanted to take out your frustration on the innocent."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sorry, what was that?"_

 _"...I said that those women were anything but innocent."_

 _Freed folded his arms and glared at the emotionless boy. "And what do you mean by that Macbeth?"_

 _"Whether I did anything or not those women have done a lot of horrible, inhumane things that justifies them getting punished. I'm not saying raping a women is the right thing to do but they deserve to be put to jail for their crimes..." He paused. "As do I."_

 _"And what have you done to deserve to go to jail? What have they done?"_

 _Macbeth stared at him blankly. "Sorano Aguria, Midnight has just informed me of everything that happened which is why I had broken down in the hospital, she is a prostitute who had gotten pregnant. At seven months pregnant she got an illegal abortion from a German doctor downtown and murdered her own child." He took a breath. "Karen Lilica murdered a man and had gotten away with it. Her case file is still unsolved. And as for me, I'm the one who bears the sin my other half has created. It is my responsibility to repent for him."_

 _"...And how do you know all of this?"_

 _"They were people I know, people who confided in me."_

 _"The police found no relation between the three of you; they even stated you knew nothing of them."_

 _"I knew nothing of the person they had become."_

 _"So you lied."_

 _"I did not. I stated what I knew and then went on with my life."_

 _"You do know that what Midnight desires and does is really what you want..."_

 _Macbeth looked down sadly. "Not when your mind has been contorted into something your own person can even recognize."_

Everything Macbeth had told him had come up as a true statement. He had known Sorano and Karen from High school and then abruptly broke off their connections with each other. And although he tried, Freed had never been able to speak with Macbeth ever again. He looked at his now sleeping wife before looking at the picture of himself, Lucy and his wife behind her. The blondes radiant smile brightening everything around them. Lord he hoped his plan would work.

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

He lied. He lied to her. He kept something so big from her despite knowing her situation. She _trusted_ him. Maybe that was why it hurt so much. It hurt like a son of a bitch and there was no pill to take care of it. No voice to sooth it. Nothing. She could feel her chest constrict with dull pain every time she thought of his words. How could he do that? Macbeth was a brusque, sweet, different man, or so she thought. He was just a liar like the rest of them though.

Just like Dan.

No! Stop! Don't think about it! She didn't _know_ him. That man was a mystery to her. They weren't close. It was all just lies. He was a liar. _He is not!_ Yes he is! _No he is not! He did this to protect you! He was afraid. Scared to lose you. Scared to lose the only connection he had left to humanity. He is still afraid you will hide away from him. You're scared too!_ Shut up! _You're blind! You cannot even see what is in front of you! Your fear has consumed you!_ No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Do you know why it hurts so much? Because he means something!_ Stop!

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth on her bed. Lucy admitted. She was scared shitless that history would repeat. That she would be left once again broken and crying on the floor, she had thought Macbeth wouldn't do that. But she was no longer sure of that anymore. She was afraid that for the second time in her life someone she was close to, cared for, _trusted_ would hurt her badly once again. That Macbeth wouldn't do that. _But you know he wouldn't._

No. No she didn't. She had no clue who that person was any longer, that person was not Macbeth, not the man she had begun to care for. That was his distorted copy, Midnight. _No, that is Macbeth. Midnight is only a part of him, a small piece to the puzzle that he is. Midnight is a part of Macbeth as we are a part of you._ Too big of a part she'd say. He raped women. _Midnight did._ He could have controlled it. Macbeth could have tamed the beast within him but he didn't, he failed and allowed many women to suffer with sleepless nights and the terror of stepping back outside. _Lucy, can you block us out?_ She shook her head. _Then no, Macbeth could not have controlled Midnight any more than you could control us._

Then why didn't he warn her from the start? She hated being lied to. Too many people had lied to her in her life saying things were fine, everything was normal, her mother was sick but she said she was healthy and okay. It was a lie. Her father told her he loved her and would take care of her. He left her alone at fifteen with his lies hanging in her mind. Cana and Freed had said they would keep her safe and she ended in this institution where even more damage was done. They all lied to her.

Mavis it hurt to know the lies he spouted were nothing but lies. _No lies were told, only truths hidden behind distorted and vague words. He refused to speak because you would be afraid, because he cares about you. Because you mean something to him. He wants to keep you safe!_ She let out a loud cry. She could feel the connection. It was there, stronger than ever and her heart was beating out of rhythm, thrashing at her chest, it was hard to breath. Lord she hurt so much and her head felt like it was splitting in two. What was happening?

Why did she have to care?

Why did it have to be him?

Why did she have to love him so much?

The lights shut off and her body collapsed onto her bed. Her bated breaths fanning out over the drenched sheets, her hair sticking to her forehead, her breathing harsh and erratic. She was left in the dark, alone in complete silence. There was no light to blur her vision, no sounds of screams to fog her mind and there were no longer any voices to influence her choice.

Just complete and utter peace.

And she hated it.

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'-Who do you think you are?'_**

 ** _Night Six_**

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Oh~! What happened to Lucy in the end there? Think you can guess? What do you think she will do regarding the situation with Macbeth? Will she stay? Will she leave and let him go off on his own merry way? What do you think Freed is planning? Will this benefit both Lucy and Macbeth or just one of them? Or maybe only him? You will have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens!** **  
** **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Night Six: Make-Up

**Sorry! I know its late!**

 **I was carving pumpkins and it took longer than expected!**

 **I got a birthday gift from my friend!**

 **I have a baseball bat hidden under my bed so**

 **my friends thought it would be funny to buy me a baseball**

 **to match the bat even thought I don't play baseball.**

 **O.O**

 **It was funny though.**

 **Anyway!**

 **One more day until Halloween and the end of MidLu week!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight_** _ **Madness**_

 _ **'Ha ha ha, bless your soul-'**_

 _ **Night Six: Make-Up**_

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

"You want me to do what!?"

"You heard me." Macbeth stared at the annoyed blonde before him in astonishment. I had been over a week since they had last spoken to each other and honestly, he hadn't been feeling the best but he was not regretful for what he told her nor did he want to pressure her into being near him when she was so afraid. Even now he could see she was trembling slightly. She wasn't ready. She wasn't over it yet. It wasn't time for her to face him yet.

"No."

She looked at him. " _No?"_

"No."

"And why not?!" She was angry. If she didn't lower her voice they would be caught and he didn't want her to be taken away from him, not when she had come back to him willingly. He could see the suppressed fury in her eyes but he refused to back down on this, her request was preposterous. "Macbeth this could help both of us!"

"How!?" He retorted. "The only benefit I see in this is for Midnight and you know what he will do if he has control."

"I trust you to make sure he doesn't, Macbeth." She held her hand up to stop him form speaking. "I need to get over what happened and I will never be able to without facing my fears-"

" _What_? By going up against a sick freak like me, right?"

 _"No_. Stop thinking of yourself like that, you are not some psycho Macbeth!"

"Well apparently to the rest of the world I am!" He threw his hands up. "Do you not see where we are Lucy!? We are in here for a reason and that is because we are dangerous, a danger to our society."

"You want me to stay with you don't you!? You want to talk to me, be around me. Well so do I!" She argued back. "I have shared every secret about my illness, about what happened to me and then you just dumb this whole situation about you and Midnight on me but don't even allow me to try and get something out of him. I trust you to not let him try anything, and I want to be able to trust your other half too." She cupped his cheeks gently and looked into his eyes honestly. "I want to be able to trust every part of you and that includes Midnight, criminal or not he is a part of you."

He stared at her in silence for a few minutes before looking away. There was nothing he could say. He wanted to say no but after what she said... He nodded and closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the hand crawl up his throat and overtake his whole body. Seconds later his eyes snapped open and she could finally see his other half.

"Ah, so your _'Shadow',_ I've never been able to see you so clearly before, only short glimpses through Macbeth's eyes." He made an appraising look as he evaluated her body. "Such a nice shape. You're a model right? Maybe you can pose for me?" His grin was terrifying, his eyes sharp and calculating. Lucy didn't expect this when she asked Macbeth to allow Midnight to take over. She was scared. Afraid that maybe Macbeth couldn't do it but she had to have faith in him, he wouldn't let Midnight do anything and she needed to have faith in herself. She need to do this.

"It's nice to meet you Macbeth, I'm Lucy, or rather _'Shadow_ '." His slanted eyes snapped up to meet her, a frown marring his features.

"No you aren't, you dislike me very much."

"No I don't."

"Lies." He spat at her. She was starting to shake. Lucy gripped her elbows and stared at him, he seemed angry for some reason. "You hate every inch of our being and want us to die. Is that not what you want? I _have_ done terrible things and might even do some more once we are free." He turned to her, a look of suspicion on his face. "Why have you allowed Macbeth to let go?"

She paused for a moment. How should she say this. Truthfully. "I wanted to get to know you Midnight, and not ht escary image you have set yourself out ot be I want to know your true self as a person."

"You're just full of Lies aren't you?" She shivered at the cold stare he leveled at her. "I really hate liars."

"I'm not lying, Midnight." Lucy insisted. Who wouldn't he just let her speak? She was doing this for the benefit of his or Macbeth really and helping herself at the same time. She wanted to be close to Macbeth but she couldn't do that unless she could accept every part of him, any quirks, fetishes and even having to face Midnight. "I want to know who you really are. Not who you aspire to be or make people believe to be, what you are as a personality alone." Mavis that sounded stupid, Midnight was Macbeth, it was odd having to think of him as a different person.

His eyes narrowed. "I am nothing more than what you see now. I have nothing else hidden behind my exterior, I am the shell with a hollow inside and Macbeth is without a shell and a full inside."

"That's not true."

"What would a crazy bitch like you know?" He bristled, watching in delight as she flinched. "All you have been doing this past week and a half was ignoring us, or more like Macbeth." He leaned forward, "You were too scared to see him for who he is and now you have built up enough courage to actually confront me after so long, how brave."

"Do you know what its like to have something important taken to you by force without your consent? Something you can never get back again? It fucking hurts and what made it worst was that I got raped by someone I trusted."

"And yet you trust us..."

"No, I trust Macbeth, I'm learning to trust you too which is why I want to speak to you as if we are friends." She looked at him pleadingly. "please. I know there is more to you than what you say, I can see how lonely you are."

"You must be on drugs or something Lucy."

"...You know, I was like that before. I put on a coarse exterior so I could push people away but I really just wanted to have someone to understand me, to accept me for me and not what I looked like." She looked down at herself grimly. "No one could seem to get passed my flaws and so i waited for someone to accept all my quirks and that was how I met my best friend, she accepts me, my other friends accept me and even Macbeth is willing to put up with me. I feel happy know they like me for me but Midnight, I want to do the same for him. Can you help me?"

"..." He eyed her momentarily before looking away. "Macbeth had always wanted to become a make-up artist. His thoughts would always be filled with what his next project would be, he adored it although, I personally saw nothing special about playing with women products but he always thought so highly of it. So once I decided to try something similar, I liked it. I ended up sculpting a head of a woman in Macbeth's memory'; Sorano Aguria."

"She-"

"Was the first person I raped, yes." He turned to her, "Each person I raped I had sculpted a bust of before doing anything, my talent was sculpting but it was odd, the first time was from the influence of Macbeths memories but the rest it was as if I already knew who would be next and before I knew it I found myself growing an addiction to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the desires Macbeth has except they are more contorted and twisted then what he thinks. Macbeth didn't want to stop with his skill of Make-up design and I didn't want to stop my own skill I felt that without the additional crime my work was left uncompleted."

"But why rape a woman? Why not something less scarring?"

He glanced at her. "Honestly I don't know what brought me to that conclusion. I assume it was Macbeths perverted desires that got me thinking so he's to blame for part of this." She laughed softly, imagining the brash and quiet Macbeth as a closet pervert was something she had not imagined. Midnight paused for a moment before quirking his lips upward, "He said to not tell her things like that!" He smirked at her, 'Wanna hear some more?" She nodded eagerly. She wanted Midnight to keep talking he was acting almost like Macbeth did when he finally got comfortable with her although he had taken much longer than Midnight did.

Maybe it just shoed how left out and lonely he felt.

Midnight continued to tell her embarrassing stories of Macbeth when he had his first crush and ended up tripping over the flowers he had brought her when he tried to ask her out. She ended up refusing his affection in the end anyway, which actually made her feel a little sorry for him in the end. "Macbeth ended up having his tongue stuck to the pole for three hours before someone found-" She felt him tense before he moved slightly. "W-What are you doing!?" He sounded almost, frightened.

"I'm glad you let me talk to you Midnight, it means a lot." Mavis she was shaking as much as he was, or maybe it was just her? She could feel both of their hearts beating quickly, there was fear and hesitation in both of them, she was scared and hesitant of what eh could do when she left herself open and he was afraid and hesitant about letting her in. Lucy felt his head drop on hers lightly before his arms wrapped around her unsurely.

"I-I've never actually been hugged before..." He admitted to her and she squeezed him a little tighter, her shaking beginning to make her arms weak.

"Then I'm the first."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It feels nice...warm." He went silent for a moment before she felt his body stiffen again and he pulled away but when she looked into his eyes she no longer just saw Midnight. The cold stare was still there but there was a deep warmth within them.

"Midnight?"

"He's here..." Macbeth replied with a kind smile. "Although I'm not letting him speak because he stole my hug." She giggled and hugged him close to her, her body was still trembling from being so close to the man who had caused such pain to those women. But she didn't eel as afraid as she had in the beginning. "Thank you Shadow. I-I can actually feel a connection with him now, feel what he's feeling and he doesn't seem as lonely anymore, he's not completely better but you changed something. I don't know what made him change so suddenly but, Thank you."

She smiled up at him. "He just needed to feel accepted, needed. Just like you needed to be accepted." Lucy paused and then looked into his left eye where she could see a bit more bitterness within it. "I think he just needed to be heard, he had been treated as a nuisance or a problem his whole existence within you and even been thought that way by you yourself. I'm sure anyone would be a little bitter after feeling so rejected. He has his problems and his reasoning for doing such crimes were not justified but I think I can accept you both as a whole."

Macbeth held her close and shut his eyes tightly. "Thank you so much. You're amazing, Shadow!" She could feel somethin wet rolling down her shoulder. "I thought you were going to stop talking with me all together."

"I'm sorry I took so long. I just needed to get my answer." She smiled sweetly. "Macbeth, I love you. Not just you, Midnight too. I love every part of you from your odd habits of talking to flies to your second half, there may be a lot of things I don't know about or Midnight but if you will let me I would like to know more about the both of you?" He pressed his lips swiftly to hers.

"Yes." He nodded and somehow she could see acceptance in both his eyes, one representing Macbeth and his agreement to commit himself to her and the other represent Macbeth and his willingness to try. She could trust. She could feel it, and they no longer had to be afraid of being alone anymore, because she had him and they had her.

* * *

 _ **Midnight Madness**_

 _ **'-You really think you're in control.'**_

 _ **Night Seven**_

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: I got a lip piercing and I absolutely love it! Anyway how was the chapter? The last chapter is tomorrow along with Halloween! Anyone excited for that, I might actually try and scare some of my friends tomorrow so we will see! Lucy decided to make up with Macbeth! What do you think will happen in the end of this story?  
Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Night Seven: Halloween

**Last day!**

 **Who's going out for Halloween this year?**

 **I'm excited to go out tonight!**

 **So tonight's theme is Halloween**

 **and I am Happy to say this ending did not turn out sad!**

 **I know the last chapter was not the best**

 **so I hope this one makes up for it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'Well, I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy-'_**

 ** _Night Seven: Halloween_**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

"We can't go there!"

"Why not? There lights are on and they have Halloween decorations! They will have candy!"

"I heard from my Momma that the people in that house came from the Looney bin!"

"Your Mom just likes to gossip a lot, come on! Let's go!"

The door to the house creaked open just as the boy was about to protest and a tall, dark haired man walked out with a bucket of candy.

"Uh, Trick-or-Treat?"

He looked down at them and smiled, "Are you trick-or-treaters?" They nodded suspiciously before he offered the bucket to them. "Grab whatever you like; we don't get many kids coming here so we have plenty." Of course the candy craving children couldn't refuse the offer and grabbed two handfuls of their favorite treats before beaming up at the man.

"Thank you Mister!" The child with the gossiping mother looked at him questioningly, his head tilted to the side in wonder. He seemed to be evaluating the man, and it felt odd for a child to see staring at him so intently.

"Yes?"

"Hey Mr. Is it true you went to the Looney bin?" The man nodded and smiled with effort, so even the children had heard the rumors. It wasn't as if they were trying to hide it, but it wasn't something to boast about either.

"Yes I did for awhile but I'm better now and I don't resent ever being there now." He looked at them kindly, he wanted to be honest, if he told them no he hadn't been held in an institution then he would be hiding away from what he was. He learned to not do that anymore.. "That's where I met my girlfriend and I love her very much." The children giggled and thanked him one last time before running off, stuffing their chubby faces with their treats. Macbeth laughed at them and shook his head, walking back into the pleasant warmth of his home.

"Who was it Macbeth?"

He smiled over at his blonde girlfriend as he put the bucket of candies down. "We got some young trick-or-treat-er's, one of them even asked me if I really went to the 'Looney bin'..." She laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, brushing a hand over her stomach.

"Mm, and what did you say?"

"I told him the truth. That I did in fact go to the 'Looney bin' and that I met my beautiful girlfriend there." Lucy smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. Macbeth returned it and looked down at her before going further down her body. "Only three more months, huh?" She nodded excitedly and rubbed her bloated stomach.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet Akatsuki, I bet he will look just like you." It had been three years since both Lucy and Macbeth had gotten their regular lives back and gotten together, within that time they had successfully move in together and had some fun times before Lucy discovered she was pregnant. They were both hesitant at first, they wanted a child together badly, it was a miracle considering Lucy's family history having trouble with childbearing but they also had concerns regarding their mental illnesses and it possibly transferring over to their child.

The doctors had later assured them that although their child would have a high possibility of developing a mental illness, that as long as they lived in a loving household there shouldn't be any major problems concerning health and aggressive tendencies against others. It was a few months later when they discovered that they were having a boy. Cana and Freed had come over to celebrate with Felicia to which Lucy had witnessed the birth of and to say the least she was disgusted and terrified at the same time.

After returning to society Lucy had returned to being a model while Macbeth started his job as a make-up artist. It had been hard at times to find time for each other considering how busy they both were but they managed to spare some time to spend together peacefully before the decision to move in was made. Since they had gotten out, Freed had been coming over frequently to check on the both of them and see how they were doing, he had grown quite close to Macbeth over the years. It made her happy to see them closer together considering she and Cana always spent time together and Freed was likely to come with her. Once she had even caught Macbeth talking to Freed again as if he was still their councilor at the institution, which he sort of was in a weird way.

"Come on," she tapped his arm and moved away from his embrace. "We need to finish cooking before Freed and Cana come over with Felicia. No doubt she'll be hungry." He scoffed.

"Sometimes I wonder if she eats more than Natsu and Gray do." Lucy shook her head and smacked his stomach playfully.

"You shouldn't comment on how a lady eats."

"She's no lady." The doorbell sounded before their front door opened to reveal their two friends and their daughter. Felicia waddled toward the two of them while their parents hung up their coats.

"Mavis it's cold out there."

"That's normal Beautiful, its October."

"Oh, shut Freed." Can looked up at them, watching as Lucy scooped up her daughter and gave her a hug. She smiled tiredly at them. "Happy Halloween guys!"

"Happy Halloween Cana." Lucy gave the small girl in her arms a kiss before putting her back down and giving her friends a quick hug. "Do you want something to drink? I have coffee or Tea." They nodded and she walked off into the kitchen to start preparing. Macbeth smiled at the two and then down at his niece, he always felt strange calling her that-like he had a real family now. Lucy and his son are his family, his whole world really but it felt odd having something like a direct family, Freed as his brother and Cana as his girlfriends sister. Hell, now even had grandparents to see. He looked back to where Lucy had left.

And it was all because he fell in love with an amazing girl.

Can took Felicia into the kitchen after Lucy and he was left alone with Freed. "So when are you going to do it?" He looked over to the green haired male and raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Propose. When are you going to ask Lucy to marry you?" His eyes travelled to the smiling blonde in question and he sighed in thought, honestly he didn't know.

"I'm not sure but, soon." Macbeth looked over at his friend. "I don't think I could ever live a full life without her or Akatsuki. They are my life." Freed smiled ruefully at him.

"I'm glad to hear you have something to work for now."

"Excuse me?"

"When you were in the institution, you seemed to have nothing to motivate you to get out. Now you have something to make sure that you come home too; Lucy and your son." Macbeth nodded.

"Yeah, that I do." A moment of silence passed over them, their family's chatting animatedly in the kitchen about something unrelated to anything about Halloween before Freed spoke up again.

"Cana's pregnant again..." Surprise took over Macbeth, another? Freed nodded and let out a soft chuckle, he could hear his wife breaking the news to Lucy. "Yes, we are. And we want you and Lucy to be his or her godparents, that is, if you would like to."

"Of course I would. Congratulations!" The loud screech of his girlfriend interrupted the peaceful moment and he looked over to see his blonde girlfriend racing over to him with the biggest smile on her face since they found out she was pregnant with Akatsuki. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"We're going to be godparents!" He laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her closely, his hands rubbing the sides of her stomach. Freed was right. He did have something to work toward, keep his family safe and Happy along with making sure to always come home for them every day. They still had small amount of Madness within them but it didn't matter, they are who they are and it was thanks to the institution and unfortunate events that brought them together. And for that he would always be grateful.

* * *

 ** _Midnight Madness_**

 ** _'-I think you're crazy, just like me.'_**

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Shattered-Nightmares712: Happy Halloween everyone! This is officially the end of MidLu week and I hope you enjoyed every minute of it! If any of you are going out tonight make sure you're careful and have at least one other person with you, and don't go into strangers houses, my friends have dumbly done that and something happened so just trust me and don't if you're thinking of it okay? Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Thanks so much for reading!** **  
** **Happy Halloween!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
